1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anion generating device, more particularly to an anion generating device utilizing solar power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional anion generating device typically utilizes an alternating current power or a battery set as a power source. The situation where the alternating current power is accidentally cut or the stored electrical power of the battery set is used up, leads to inconvenience during use.